Celos
by HojaDePapel
Summary: Ginny Weasley comenzara a sentir muchos celos cuando le quiten algo que la hacia mas especial que su amiga, creando una alianza con alguien al que tampoco le gusta mucho el cambio que tubo Hermione Granger después de la guerra.
1. Una sorpresa no dada

Celos.

Lunes, 4 de junio del 2012

Capitulo uno; Una sorpresa no dada.

Disclaimer; todo lo que reconozcan (Personajes, lugares y demás) pertenece a J. K Rowling.

Ginevra Weasley siempre fue considerada una de las chicas mas bonitas de todo Hogwarts, y era algo de lo que estaba muy orgullosa. Y no era solo el echo de ser bonita lo que la enorgullecía tanto, también estaba el echo de que era una estupenda bruja.

Si, ella era la envidia de muchas. Lo único que jamás envidiarían era su posición económica, cosa que la tenia sin cuidado. Su padre siempre le había dicho que las personas valían por quienes eran, y no por dinero o alguna otra cosa.

Y, además de todo eso se encontraba el echo de que al final de una horrible guerra ella podía estar con su amado Harry Potter. La belleza y el talento mágico se podían ir por el inodoro si ella tenia el amor de ese mago. Por que si, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry J. Potter.

Aunque tristemente no podía estar con el por ese año, pues el ya no regresaría a Hogwarts. Solo le vería en vacaciones.

Suspiro con algo de resignación, al menos ahora estaría con Hermione, quien si decidió volver a Hogwarts para poder trabajar en el ministerio. Y claro, también estaría con Luna. Ahora ellas serian el trío. Solo chicas.

Se despidió de su familia, cargando con su baúl y demás pertenencias para ir a la estación de King's cross. Esta vez nadie la acompañaría, todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados como para hacerlo. Pero no le importaba mucho, al final de cuentas podría ver a su amiga Hermione, de quien no tenia noticias desde una semana después de la guerra.

Hermione se había marchado de Londres en busca de sus desmemoriados padres, y no les mando una sola carta para informarles de su situación. Quería creer que ya los había encontrado para regresarles la memoria y así poder ser una familia feliz. Quería creer que ella ya no seguía buscándolos, y que podría regresar sin ningún problemas a Hogwarts, por que ella le prometió que estaría con ella y Luna.

Porque, aunque sonara egoísta necesitaba y quería a su amiga con ella en Hogwarts.

Cuando atravesó el anden 9 ¾ noto que no había ni la mitad de personas que en otros años.

Sonrío con tristeza. El precio de una guerra siempre es sangre y vida. Siempre termina por llevarse felicidad, y vidas inocentes, para remplazarlo todo con dolor, tristeza, odio y mucho, mucho vacío, tanto existencial como emocional.

Subió sus pertenencias al tren, y luego busco un compartimento en el que pudiera estar sola. Ya sabía que Luna la buscaría, así lo acordaron en su ultima carta.

Faltaban quince minutos para que el tren se pusiera en marcha, y aun no había visto señales de que Luna o Hermione estuvieran a bordo o en la estación.

Quería salir a buscarlas, pero no iba a dejar el compartimento solo para que alguien mas llegara a ocuparlo, ya había echo un muy buen trabajo al alejar a barias personas, argumentando que estaban ocupados los asientos.

Cuando faltaban menos de diez minutos vio como la puerta se abría, dejando paso a una simpática rubia de ojos soñadores.

-¡Luna! - Ginny se abalanzo sobre la rubia para darle un efusivo abrazo.

La había extrañado tanto. Su medio de comunicación con Luna fueron las cartas, pues el padre de Luna decidió llevársela de vacaciones en busca de sus extravagantes animales. Todo eso fue para compensar el tiempo que estuvieron separados padre e hija.

-¡Ginny! - le devolvió el abrazo sonriente, ella también había extrañado mucho a su amiga-. Pensé que Hermione ya estaría aquí.

La voz calmada de Luna hizo que Ginny regresara a la realidad, recordando que aun faltaba una de sus amigas por abordar el tren.

-Yo también lo pensé .- Ginny cerro la puerta, y luego se sentó con aire aburrido-. ¿Crees que pudo encontrar a sus padres?

Luna se sentó frente a Ginny, mirándola con sus enormes y penetrantes ojos azules. Su rostro estaba sereno, y en el se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hermione es inteligente .- dijo-. No tengo la menor duda de que ya encontró a sus padres.

Ginny se relajo un poco, y le devolvió la sonrisa que Luna le daba.

-¿Y si ella no vuelve? - su voz sonaba temerosa. No quería imaginarse su vida sin Hermione. Ya no quería perder a otra persona - ¿Qué pasa si ella decide que quiere quedarse en su mundo?

Luna la miro seria, como si acabara de decir una especie de insulto.

-Ella es Hermione Jean Granger, y nos prometió que regresaría. Nos prometió que encontraría a sus padres y que luego regresaría a Hogwarts, por que este también es su mundo. Y ella jamás faltaría a su promesa.

Luna sonaba tan convencida que se le hacia difícil no creerle. Pero era el tiempo lo que la hacia dudar, ya solo faltaban cinco minutos y no tenían ninguna señal de que Hermione estuviera en el tren.

Toda la fe que tenia se desmorono cuando sintió como el tren se ponía en marcha. Como se ponía en marcha sin que su amiga estuviera dentro del tren.

Tal vez Hermione aun no encontraba a sus padres y por eso no estaba dentro del tren. O tal vez decidió que era mejor quedarse en el mundo muggle.

-¿Desean algo del carrito?

Ginny le sonrío a la señora del carrito y negó lentamente con la cabeza, devolviendo la deslumbrante sonrisa que esta le ofrecía.

-Yo si .- la dulce voz de Luna sonaba igual que siempre, como si para ella nada hubiera cambiado.

Luna compro Grageas de todos los sabores, bolas de chocolate, Ranas de chocolate y Varitas de regaliz para las dos.

Se sentía tan bien tener a Luna con ella.

Ambas estaban tan concentradas comiendo y hablando sobre lo que habían echo en sus vacaciones que no notaron como los estudiantes de los cursos avanzados hablaban de su amiga.

Hermione Granger caminaba por los pasillos del tren, buscando el compartimento de los premios anuales.

La ahora directora Minerva McGonagall le había enviado una carta hacia una semana, dándole la noticia que ella seria Premio Anual por su extraordinaria participación en la guerra. Además le explico que eso era algo que se había acordado desde que salio de sexto año, solo que ella ya no había regresado a Hogwarts.

También la directora McGonagall le había otorgado un privilegio que a ningún otro alumno en la historia de Hogwarts se le hubiese dado; elegir a los prefectos que representarían su casa.

Ya había pensado en quien seria la prefecta, pero aun no estaba muy segura de quien seria el prefecto, pues no estaba muy segura de quienes eran los que regresarían a estudiar ese año.

Cuando entro al vagón de los premios anuales vio como su compañero, Theodore Nott ya estaba instalado en el vagón, sentado en un mullido sillón negro, con los pies sobre la mesita ratona. Se veía muy cómodo leyendo su libro.

Se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente a su compañero sin dirigirle la palabra.

Nunca había hablado con Theodore, ni si quiera para insultarse. Y ahora no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo actuar.

Sabia de buena fuente que aquel chico alto y de cabellera obscura no era un exmortifago, y que apenas y participo en la guerra, dejando claro que no tenia ninguna preferencia hacia Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Pero aun así el chico no le terminaba de agradar, pues el había sido uno de los participantes en la broma del detentor contra Harry en tercer año.

-Granger - saludo a secas, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

Ser su amigo no era algo que le interesara, pero si le interesaba llevar una buena relación, ya que tendrían que compartir una torre por el resto de ese año.

-Nott - le saludo de igual manera, abriendo su libro, atrayendo la atención del muchacho.

-Cumbres Borrascosas .- leyó el titulo del libro que Hermione sostenía en sus manos-. Es un buen libro.

Hermione bajo el libro con lentitud, descubriendo su rostro. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la impresión de que el conociera ese libro.

-¿Un buen libro? - pregunto algo enojada. Cumbres Borrascosas era uno de sus libros favoritos, y ella lo consideraba mas que un buen libro -. Es mucho mas que un buen libro.

Volvió a cubrir su rostro con el libro, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. Se sintió como si estuviera regañando a Harry o Ron.

-Es solo que he leído mejores -dijo, sonriéndole.

Hermione bajo el libro confundida. Se esperaba a que el chico soltara algún comentario despectivo, pero en su lugar recibió un comentario cualquiera y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Ella también le sonreía. Se sentía bien hablar sobre algo que le interesaba.

-Podría decírtelos - su voz sonaba aburrida, pero la sonrisa en su rostro aun no se esfumaba - pero me llevaría mucho tiempo.

Así fue como ambos se enfrascaron en una interminable platica sobre libros y lo buenos que eran.

Ron y Harry se encontraban en un bosque, acampando en su vieja tienda junto a otros compañeros.

Estaban en un entrenamiento. Tenían que encontrar el campamento del equipo contrario antes de que ellos los encontraran.

Era algo bastante simple, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el otro equipo se escondía tan bien como ellos.

Harry y Ron habían usado el _Cave Inimicum para proteger su tienda y sentirse menos expuestos._

_-Ginny debe de ir hacia Hogwarts en estos momentos - dijo Ron, llamando la atención de Harry._

_-También Hermione - agrego Harry, mirando ceñudo a su amigo._

_Dos días antes de que Hermione se fuera en busca de sus padres Ron y ella discutieron, y desde entonces su amigo se negaba a mencionarla._

_-Como sea .- Ron agito su mano, restándole importancia -. ¿Quiénes crees que asistan este año? _

_Harry suspiro cansado. Siempre que el trataba de mencionar a Hermione, Ron se enojaba, lo ignoraba o seguía hablando como si el no la hubiera mencionado._

_Quería saber por que sus amigos habían discutido, pues no se atrevió a preguntarle a Hermione y con Ron era imposible hablar sobre el tema._

_-No lo se Ron - le contesto, y luego salio de la tienda._

_No tenia ganas de hablar de nada ni de nadie que estuviera relacionado con Hogwarts._

_Después de la guerra todo se pinto de un mejor color. Ya no existía ningún mago tenebroso al que enfrentarse. Ya no tenia ningún motivo para huir de lugar en lugar. Y eso le hacia sentir vacío, como si su único propósito en la vida ya estuviera echo, convirtiendo su existencia en un espacio mal gastado._

_Hola!_

_Para empezar quisiera decirles que las conversaciones es algo que no se me da bien escribir; las puedo imaginar en mi cabeza a la perfección, fluidas y naturales, pero a la hora de plasmarlas aquí me resulta una tarea bastante complicada._

_Esta historia es algo que se me ocurrió después de leer algo en Internet sobre Ginny Weasley, ya sabrán de que se trata mas adelante._

_Creo que eso era todo lo que tenia que decir, así que adiós. No se olviden de dejar comentarios dudas y todo eso._


	2. El gran cambio

Celos

Miércoles, 13 de junio de 2012

Capitulo dos; El gran cambio.

Luna se encontraba sentada en la mesa Ravenclaw, y Ginny en la de Gryffindor, disfrutando de la ceremonia de selección. Las dos esperaban ver a Hermione aparecer por las enormes puertas del gran comedor, como también lo habían echo durante el viaje en tren.

Pronto los pocos alumnos del nuevo curso fueron enviados a sus respectivas casas. Había un puñado de alumnos nuevos en cada mesa, disfrutando de su primera noche en el castillo.

Ese año seria normal para todos.

Ninguno de ellos podría contar que habían participado en la guerra, pero al menos podrían sentirse bien por no haber visto ni vivido aquel horror.

Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse, y el echo de tener a Ritchie Coote y a Cormac McLaggen hablando sin parar no ayudaba en nada.

Ya no le apetecía estar ahí cuando el banquete se sirviera. No seria igual sin Ron devorando todo, sin un Harry despistado, y sin una Hermione regañona.

Las visitas a Hogsmeade no volverían a ser las mismas. Las calles causaban melancolía, como esas viejas fotos muggles en tono sepia que Hermione le había mostrado una vez.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escucho como las puertas del gran comedor se abrían, dejando entrar a un grupo de alumnos que no había visto en el viaje en el tren.

Eran los prefectos de las casas; Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil representaban la casa de Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan de la casa de Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin, y nadie de Gryffindor.

Luna y Ginny sonreían al mas puro estilo de Cheshire - el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- por ver a su amiga entre aquel grupo.

Se veía bien, sonriente, alegre. Lo único que se veía diferente en ella era su cabello. Ya no era aquella bola de cabello desordenado que solía ser, ahora caía en perfectos rizos hasta su cintura. Su rostro seguía natural, sin maquillaje, pero ahora mas maduro que la ultima vez que lo vio, aunque desde su asiento no podía ver sus rasgos por completo.

Los siete alumnos subieron hasta quedar al lado de la directora McGonagall, cerca del atril.

-Queridos alumnos - comenzó a decir McGonagall, posesionándose detrás del atril-, les recuerdo que el Bosque Prohibido… esta prohibido para los alumnos de todos los años entrar a el, sin excepción. No se puede acceder al tercer piso, y el cumplimiento de las normas es, obviamente, obligatorio para todos los alumnos, los prefectos se encargaran de ver que así se haga. Y como ya abran notado, Gryffindor no cuenta con sus prefectos en estos momentos, y he pedido a Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor, que escoja a los prefectos que representaran su casa.

Los comentarios entre los alumnos no se hizo esperar. Los discretos murmullos eran todo menos discretos. Y es que todos se encontraban sorprendidos. Nunca antes en toda la historia de Hogwarts un alumno había escogido a los prefectos de su casa, eso era el deber de los jefes de casa, no de un alumno, sin importar quien fuera.

-La nueva prefecta de Gryffindor será Ginevra Weasley .- la casa de Gryffindor, así como Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff la vitoreaban, animándola a que se levantara y fuera hasta el mismo lugar que el resto de los prefectos-. Y su prefecto será Cormac McLaggen - Cormac no recibió tanto apoyo moral como Ginny, pero igual se levanto de su asiento orgulloso para posicionarse cerca de las dos alumnas de su casa, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione escogió a Ginny por ser una estupenda alumna, responsable y dedicada en lo que hacia. Sabia que seria alguien justa a la hora de ejercer su trabajo como prefecta y que no abusaría de su cargo.

McLaggen era una historia muy diferente. Lo escogió porque sentía que le debía una. Después de todo ella le mando un _Confundus_ en las pruebas, provocando que uno de los tiros se le escapara. Si no lo hubiera echo el puesto hubiera sido de el y no de Ron. También estaba el echo que la culpa la estaba carcomiendo viva; tanto por arruinar la prueba de McLaggen como por utilizarlo para darle celos a Ron.

Ahora solo esperaba a que su temperamento no fuera tan malo como en los otros años, o se vería en la penosa necesidad de retractarse y escoger a alguien mas para el cargo de prefecto. Y eso seria admitir que se equivoco, y no estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Ahora les presento a los premios anuales .- la directora McGonagall hablaba por enzima del murmullo de los alumnos, que seguían comentando el privilegio que se le había otorgado a Hermione-. Theodore Nott de Slytherin - Theo se levanto de su mesa para quedar a un lado de su compañera - y Hermione Granger de Gryffindor. Mañana se anunciara al nuevo Jefe de casa de Gryffindor - concluyo, indicándoles a los prefectos y premios anuales que podían retirarse a sus respectivas mesas -. Pueden disfrutar del banquete.

Hermione, Ginny, y Cormac caminaron en silencio hasta su mesa, en donde el banquete ya había aparecido.

Ambas comían en completo silencio, Hermione bajo la inquisidora mirada de Ginny, haciendo que se sintiera inquita.

No le gustaba estar bajo la mira de las personas. Y menos si las personas miraban como lo hacia Ginny.

Además estaba el echo de que los alumnos aun hablaban sin ninguna vergüenza sobre ella. Se sentía expuesta, con todas esas miradas y dedos apuntando asía ella, y como reflejo trataba de taparse mas con la tunica de la escuela. Se le estaba haciendo imposible estar en aquel lugar aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Hermione .- la cantarina voz de Luna hizo que se sobresaltara-. Lo siento.

Luna se sentó a un lado de Hermione, dejándola entre ella y Ginny. Comenzaba a sentirse como un animalito acorralado.

Giro su rostro hacia Luna y le sonrío.

Luna llevaba su cabello suelto, dejando ver lo largo, enredado y maltratado que se encontraba. Su varita estaba colocada en su oreja izquierda, el collar echo de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, y llevaba la misma sonrisa y aire soñador que todos los años.

-Hola Luna - la saluda, recorriéndose un poco para que estuviera mas cómoda.

-¿Por qué no te hemos visto en el tren, Granger? - la voz suspicaz de Ginny, con ese todo de policía malo le provocaron ganas de reír, pero se contuvo.

Entendía que Ginny y Luna, después de ver muchas películas de detectives, misterio y suspenso a petición de Harry, quisieran jugar con ella al policía bueno y al policía malo.

Era ridículo pensar que caería en ese juego. También había visto esas películas aquel día. Y las había visto otro centenar de veces. Después de todo ella era del mundo muggle, y había visto esas y muchas otras películas similares. Decidió que les seguiría el juego. Era inteligente y podría arreglárselas, además quería ganar tiempo antes de que le preguntaran algo sobre Ron. Ese era un tema estrictamente prohibido, algo que Luna y Ginny no comprendían. Y, sobre todo eso, tenia ganas de seguirles el juego.

-Bueno yo… estaba… es que yo estaba en el vagón de los Premios Anuales -balbuceo de forma torpe -. Y llegue un poco tarde a la estación y no me dio tiempo de buscarlas.

Quizás exagero con el balbuceo, pero quería que sus amigas se sintieran intrigadas y siguieran preguntando por un tema que no le molestara en responder.

-¿Qué tan tarde? - pregunto Ginny de forma lenta, evaluando el rostro de su amiga.

Y ahora que lo veía de cerca tenia que admitir que el cambio era bastante. Sus facciones eran mas maduras, sin dejar de ser finas. Lo único en su rostro que no cambiaba eran sus ojos; para muchos de un simple color marrón, para ella y cualquiera que los observara con cuidado se convertían en un hermoso color dorado. Rebosantes de inteligencia y vida.

-Llegue lo justo para abordarlo - respondió sin ningún tapujo. Si no supiera que el sueño de su amiga era ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch, juraría que iba para auror. Casi podía imaginar a su amiga interrogando a un criminal, mientras que este temblaba de miedo por ser descubierto.

-Me sorprende que siento exageradamente puntual se te haya echo tarde - le dijo Luna de forma inocente, tomando un bollo de Bath.

Hermione sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho. Le dolía que todos, incluida Luna, pensaran que era una exagerada en cuanto a la puntualidad y a las reglas.

Si, le gustaba la puntualidad, porque para ella era una manera de demostrar el agrado que se tenia por hacer las cosas. Era respetar el tiempo del resto de las personas.

Y si, también le gustaban las reglas, y no por el simple echo de ser reglas. Le gustaban porque eran justas. Las reglas imponen orden, evitan que se genere el caos.

-Lo se, es que estaba ocupada -contesto con voz neutra, ya no tenia ganas de jugar al tonto juego que creo en su mente.

Ginny aun seguía mirándola de forma inquisidora, sin pestañear siquiera. Era como si tratara de leerla, pero no era un libro abierto. Tenia su candado, al igual que muchos otros.

-¿Quién creen que sea el nuevo jefe de casa de Gryffindor? - pregunto Neville, captando toda la atención de Hermione.

No lo había visto, ni quiera porque se encontraba frente a ella.

-No tengo ni idea - le respondió Ginny, mirando a Hermione de reojo.

El balbuceo, la respuesta simple y natural, y luego la voz neutra la hacían sentirse en extremo curiosa.

-Por cierto, felicidades por ser premio anual - Neville le lanzo un chocolate en forma de flor -. Y a ti por ser prefecta - felicito a Ginny, lanzándole lo mismo que a Hermione.

Después del gran banquete Ginny y McLaggen dirigieron a los niños hasta sus dormitorios.

Hermione se despidió de Luna y camino hasta la torre de los premios anuales.

Al entrar se topo con Theo, vestido de una pijama de seda azul, leyendo cómodamente un libro forrado de cuero color ámbar. Muy desgastado por el uso, por lo que observo.

Se debatió entre desearle buenas noches o simplemente dejarlo continuar con su lectura. Jamás le había gustado ser interrumpida durante su lectura, así que opto por retirarse.

-Buenas noches Granger - dijo Theo, sin despegar los ojos del libro.

Hermione le sonrío avergonzada. Tal vez ahora el creía que estuvo parada por tanto tiempo a la espera de que el le dirigiera la palabra.

-Buenas noches Nott - se despidió, caminando presurosa hasta su habitación.

Theodore Nott le recordaba mucho a su abuelo, aquel hombre sabio y viejo que la cuidaba cuando era solo una niña de cuatro años.

Como extrañaba a su abuelo.

Esa mañana era especialmente calurosa, algo nada típico en aquellas fechas, por lo que decidió dejar su tunica en la habitación.

Bajo hasta el gran comedor, encontrándose con un murmullo ensordecedor, y varias miradas indiscretas que se movían de la mesa de Gryffindor a las puertas del gran comedor, pero no entendía el por que.

Se sentó junto a Neville, sirviéndose una generosa porción de huevos con jamón, y zumo de calabaza. Necesitaba de toda su energía aquel día, pues no solo tenían que reconstruir el viejo estadio de Quidditch, que había sido dejado de lado durante la reconstrucción, y ahora ellos serian los encargados de quitar el resto de los escombros y reconstruirlo. Gracias a Merlín que McGonagall les permitió usar magia, si no jamás acabarían. También debía de escoger a los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

-Neville- llamo a su amigo-. ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?

Antes de que sus amigo pudiera contestar escucho como todos se giraban en su asiento para voltear a ver a la persona que entraba en esos momentos al gran comedor.

Era Luna Lovegood la que entraba al gran comedor, dando pequeños saltitos mientras cantaba una canción inaudible para los que se encontraban alejados de ella.

Todos se voltearon decepcionados, por lo que Ginny volvió a preguntar la causa de todo aquel alboroto.

-No se muy bien que es lo que sucede, pero tiene que vero con Hermione - se limito a contestar, regresando su atención al desayuno.

Ginny supuso que era debido al acontecimiento de la noche anterior; era algo que tenia que ver con Hermione y que, además, daba mucho de que hablar.

Se sobresaltaba un poco cada vez que escuchaba como todos, o la gran mayoría de los alumnos volteaban apresurados para voltear a ver a la persona que entraba.

Era la octava vez en quince minutos que escuchaba como los alumnos se giraba, solo que esta vez todo fue diferente, los murmullos comenzaron a ser mas que ruidosos a cada momento.

Hermione caminaba a su mesa ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, incluyendo la de Ginny. Su uniforme, a diferencia del resto de los años, era del tamaño adecuado para su cuerpo, ajustandose en los lugares adecuados y aflojándose lo justo para que no le quedara apretada.

Todos debían de aceptar que la remilgada de Hermione tenia un muy bonito cuerpo escondido bajo aquel montón de ropa.

Incluso Luna, la chica que jamás se sorprendía, lo estaba, mirándola como si no creyera en aquella realidad.

Tomo asiento a un lado de Ginny, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Nunca le gusto estar bajo la mirada de las personas, y era algo que probablemente nunca le gustaría.

-¡Wow! - logro decir Ginny, aun mirando sorprendida a su amiga-. Te ves realmente bien.

Si, tenia que admitir que su amiga ya era todo una mujer. Una mujer muy bella, con un cuerpo bien formado. Y le alegraba que dejara que las personas lo notaran, en lugar de esconderlo con ropa que bien podría quedarle a Harry.

-Gracias - agradeció, comenzando a servirse. Había prometido a que ayudaría con el campo de Quidditch en su hora libre, y necesitaría energías, al igual que todos los que participarían.

Del otro lado del gran comedor, Astoria Greengrass contemplaba a la leona, con una mirada de odio infinito. No entendía porque todos, incluyendo a los de su casa, miraban a esa joven como si fuera la gran cosa. Si se suponía que la mayoría clavaba la mirada en ella apenas y entraba al gran comedor, o a cualquier otro lugar. Siempre era ella, o alguna otra chica digna de ser competencia, las que atrajeran las miradas. Nunca alguien como Granger. Y eso la hacia arder en ira pura.

A la primera hora tocaba Encantamientos, en el segundo piso con el profesor Flitwick. Estaría con Ginny en esa clase, compartida con Hufflepuff.

Hermione y Ginny fueron unas de las primeras en llegar, para el aburrimiento de la pelirroja. Pero Hermione parecía muy decidida a estar en aquella clase, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender.

-¿Sabes quien será nuestro nuevo jefe de casa? - pregunto Ginny, totalmente desparramada en su asiento.

-No - se limito a contestar, leyendo de forma rápida todos los encantamientos de libro.

Ya los tenia aprendidos de memoria desde mucho tiempo atrás, mientras viajaba con Ron y Harry. Leerlos y practicarlos era la mejor manera que tuvo en aquellos tiempos para distraerse.

Ginny frunció el seño, era evidente que su amiga apenas le ponía atención. Cerro su libro de golpe, molestando a Hermione.

-Estaba leyendo eso - dijo Hermione, ignorando el enfado y queriendo volver a abrir el libro.

-¿Por qué el cambio? - pregunto Ginny, arrebatándole el libro a su amiga para que no tuviera con que ignorarla.

-¿Cuál cambio?

Hermione lucia confundida ante aquella pregunta. No tenia la mas minima idea de que hablaba Ginny.

-¿Cómo que cual cambio? - Ginny se acomodo mejor en su asiento-. Tu cambio de imagen.

Hermione pareció reaccionar, y estaba a punto de explicarle los motivos cuando su profesor entro al aula, asiendo tomar asiento a todos sus alumnos para poder iniciar con su clase.

Ese día tocaba el hechizo _extensión indetectable_. Después de que el profesor Flitwick hiciera una demostración del como realizarlo, y anotar los pasos a seguir en la pizarra, los alumnos comenzaron a practicar el hechizo.

El ruido, que era común en la clase no se hizo esperar. Todos realizaban los movimientos indicados por el profesor mientras recitaban el hechizo.

Hermione no tardo mas de lo necesario en realizarlo, después de todo el hechizo lo practico y realizo hacia poco mas de un año. Después de ella le siguieron algunos de sus compañeros, alrededor de cinco. Ningún otro alumno después de ellos fue capaz de lograr realizar el hechizo de forma correcta.

Después de dos horas seguidas de encantamientos, runas antiguas, una hora libre, y astronomía, llego la hora de la comida.

Ginny entro al gran comedor acompañada de Hermione, e instantáneamente todas las miradas las siguieron hasta que se sentaron. Ginny estaba acostumbrada, por lo tanto sonreía un poco coqueta -aunque las miradas no eran especialmente dirigidas a su persona-, mientras que Hermione iba con cabizbaja, roja de vergüenza.

-Relájate Granger -Ginny goleo el brazo de Hermione de forma amistosa, haciendo que esta sonriera nerviosa.

-No entiendo porque tienen que voltear con tanto descaro - bufo Hermione, sirviéndose Roast beef en un plato.

Ginny solo río bajito, tomando un enorme trozo de lomo wellington. Hoy tenia ganas de carne, por lo que dejaría los vegetales para otra ocasión.

Hermione observaba comer de vez en cuando a su amiga, notando como el apetito que tiene Ron también fue heredado a Ginny, solo que esta comía con mucha mas educación, masticando y no absorbiendo, evitando hablar con la boca llena y no escupiendo pedacitos de comida mientras masticaba.

Sonrío nostálgica al recordar a Ron. Hacia tiempo que no hablaba con el, y la verdad era que lo extrañaba un poco.

Blaise Zabini pasaba su mirada de forma alternada en Granger y en Weasley, anotando mentalmente todas las diferencias que existían entre aquellas mujeres.

Ginevra era una cabeza mas alta que Hermione, su piel era mas blanca y tenia el cabello de un color mucho mas interesante, el de una lacio y el de la otra rizado. Ambas tenían un color de ojos parecido, solo que los de Ginevra eran mas obscuros, eran coquetos, mientras que los de Hermione eran mas claros, como la miel derritiéndose a fuego lento, existíos, y en ellos se reflejaba la astucia y la inteligencia. Ginevra tenia su nariz un poco ancha y en la punta un poco abultada, sin embargo era una nariz bonita; la de Hermione era pequeña y respingada, y cuando la levantaba con altanería le daba un toque aristócrata. Los labios de Ginevra eran mas carnosos, mas rosados y mas tentadores; los de Granger eran mas pequeños, mas finos y menos tentadores, eran mas inocentes.

Ginny tenia las facciones de su rostro mas definidas, dándole un aspecto mas maduro. Haciéndola ver mas mujer. Los de ella eran mas delicadas, dando la impresión de tener aun facciones de niña.

Ginevra Weasley tenia un cuerpo mas desarrollado; sus pechos eran mas grandes, mas redondos y mas tentadores. Su cintura era un poco menos estrecha que la de Hermione, y sus caderas eran anchas -herencia de su madre. Sus piernas eran largas y definidas, bien trabajadas por el Quidditch.

El cuerpo de Hermione era menos tentador, pero igualmente hermoso; sus pechos no eran tan grandes, eran lo justo para hacerse notar, su cintura era estrecha y sus caderas lo suficiente anchas para presumirlas. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, gracias a las largas caminatas que daba todas las mañanas.

Ambas eran diferentes, pero iguales en cierta forma. Ambas poseían una belleza llamativa, solo que una era mas natural y la otra mas trabajada.

-¿Qué tanto miras? - le pregunto Theo, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano enzima de sus cejas, como si buscara algo muy bien escondido.

Blaise lo miro molesto. Theo acababa de interrumpir su 'discreta' observación.

-¿Quién te parece mas atractiva? - le pregunto, señalando con descaro a ambas leonas.

Theo las miro dubitativo, mirando primero a Ginny y luego a Hermione, para terminar encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

-Me da lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos son mi tipo o me atrae.

Blaise se paso una mano por la cara. Theo tenia una extraña obsesión por Luna Lovegood desde hacia tres años, por lo que hablar con el acerca de mujeres era una total perdida de tiempo, ya que el argumentaba que _'No importa de quien se trate, si no es Luna, no me interesa'_.

-¿Y Astoria? - volvió a preguntar Blaise, tratando de meter a su amigo en su improvisada 'encuesta'.

Theo bebió de su copa antes de contestar.

-¿Qué tiene ella?

Iba a subir este capitulo hasta el lunes, pero la verdad no aguanto, y si lo hago me pondré a escribir mas de la cuenta, volviéndolo aburrido, si no es que ya lo es.

Para aquellos que se preguntaban que es lo que Hermione 'roba' a Ginny, bueno eso lo sabrán hasta el próximo… o el próximo capitulo.

También existen otras dos sorpresas, aunque no estoy muy segura de una, pero como sea.

Cualquier irregularidad con palabras o frases me lo hacen notar.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y por el echo de que muchos pusieron _buen comienzo_, cosa que me puso nerviosa por miedo a que solo el comienzo sea bueno.

Yo no dejo abandonada esta ni ninguna otra de mis historias.

Este si es un Draco y Hermione, pero Ginny es esencial en esta historia por lo que se le vera muy seguido.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios ;) (no van a morir por escribir un poco)


End file.
